The Brother in Green
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Just a quick small one shot after Odyssey. Luigi and Mario see each other a month after the craziness. So when Luigi learns of what happened between Peach and Mario, can he patch things up? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


It was another nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior was sitting under a red umbrella, wearing a red swimsuit and underneath a red towel. He was at Bean Lake with Cappy, both of them were chilling out. It had been about a month since they had saved Princess Peach Blossom Toadstool and Tiara from Bowser. While Peach rejected both Mario and Bowser's proposal, Mario was still hopeful that Peach would eventually become his wife.

Sadly there was no telling when Peach would stop being mad at him. Mario sat in the sun, having sunscreen on. There were a lot of Toads on the beach, having fun or building sandcastles. Mario smiled as one of the Toads looked up, whistling slyly. Mario looked, seeing that Violet Jasmine Calico (Mario's best friend and Luigi's girlfriend) had just arrived on the beach. She was wearing a purple bikini. Violet ignored that, walking over to Mario with a smile on her face.

Mario got to his feet (despite Cappy looking confused) and hugged Violet. Violet returned it, smiling.

Mario gushed, "I'm so glad to see you, Violet."

Violet commented, "You too, Mario!" She turned to Cappy, whom was being a bit shy and asked, "Oh, is this Cappy?"

Mario nodded as he turned to Cappy as he stated, "Come on out, Cappy. This is Violet, Luigi's girlfriend."

Cappy came out shyly and muttered, "Uh a pleasure..."

Violet stated, "Same to you, Cappy! I came to the beach today to have some fun."

Mario perked up as he started to say, "Wait, if you are here, then doesn't that mean..."

"Hey Malleo!" Luigi called out.

Mario looked, seeing Luigi coming up to them. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a green swimsuit. He was also wearing green sandals, holding two towels. Mario smiled wide and before he knew it, he hugged Luigi tight. Luigi returned it, near tears. It had been almost a whole month since he last saw Mario, he was helping out Professor E. Gadd with a new ghost mansion.

Spettro, the Polterpup that they had taken in, stayed with E. Gadd until Luigi and Violet got back. The two brothers were living their separate lives and Luigi was a lesser known hero compared to Mario. Mario held Luigi close and the brothers stayed like that for a moment before parting.

"Weegie... I am so glad to see you..." Mario stated.

"Same to you, Malleo." Luigi replied. He took Violet's hand, looking over at Cappy. "Is this Cappy?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is so much I have to tell you, bro. So much we have to catch up on!" Mario answered, happily.

"I can't wait!" Luigi stated, nodding.

...

So about an hour, Mario and Luigi were catching up as they were canoeing. Violet decided to go swimming, just to give the boys some time to talk. Finally, Violet was sunbathing as Cappy had fallen asleep. Mario and Luigi had come onto shore, laughing. Violet smiled at the duo as Luigi kissed her cheek.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"A lot, I'm glad we came today." Luigi answered. "But I am gonna be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Violet stated, raising an eyebrow.

Luigi headed off, Mario coming over to Violet.

"Where's Weegie going?" Mario asked her.

"No clue..." Violet admitted. "But I trust him."

Mario trusted him too, he just was worried.

...

Meanwhile, at the castle, Peach was finishing up some chores. That's when Luigi came in. Peach gasped, running over to him and hugging him. Luigi returned it, smiling. Peach pulled away from Luigi, smiling too.

"I've missed you, Luigi..." Peach commented.

"I've missed you too, Peach." Luigi stated.

Peach asked, "What brings you back to the kingdom?"

Luigi answered, "Just a day off. I wanted to see Mario. So E. Gadd let us come for the week."

"So Violet is here too?" She questioned, hopefully.

Luigi nodded and stated, "Yeah, we are at Bean Lake. We have already met up with Malleo."

Peach's happy face turned into a sad frown, "Oh... I see..." She turned to him and asked, "I guess he told you what had happened then."

Luigi asked softly, "Why didn't you accept, Peach? I mean, it is the thing you have been waiting for since - literally forever. Why didn't you say yes?"

Peach softly sighed, "I just... wanted a meaningful proposal. Not him trying to compete with Bowser."

Luigi looked thoughtful for a moment. Peach did have a point. He could respect that.

"That may be true but what if he was being meaningful?" He questioned her. Peach was silent for a moment. Luigi had a point, no matter much it cut to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and added, "Come and talk to him. Just don't tell him I sent you."

...

A few minutes later, Luigi returned to the beach. Mario was out surfing as Violet was on the beach, still sunbathing. Cappy was with her, asleep still. She looked up, seeing Luigi.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" She asked. Just as Luigi was about to tell her, that's when Peach walked onto the beach. Peach was wearing a lighter, sleeveless version of her dress, a ruby ring, and gold bracelet in place of gloves. Tiara was on her head. Violet got to her feet and gushed, "Peach!"

"Hi Violet!" Peach gushed. Violet ran over to Peach, hugging the blonde. Peach returned the hug, smiling. She added, "I missed you too, Violet." Cappy woke up, smiling at the princess and his younger sister. Tiara went over to him, happily. She smiled softly and asked, "Where's Mario?"

"He's still out surfing." Violet explained. Peach nodded, headed towards the water. Luigi wrapped his arm around Violet's shoulders, smiling. Violet smiled back at him knowingly. "Did you talk to her?" She asked.

"I rather not say." Luigi answered, smiling softly.

...

That evening, Mario and Peach were sitting together on the beach with Cappy and Tiara. Violet and Luigi had left already. The sun was starting to set, looking beautiful so near the lake. Mario took her hand, getting down on one knee. Peach knew it was coming but this time, she had a different answer.

"Princess Peach..." Mario asked, taking out a beautiful sapphire ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Mario. I will. But you owe Luigi for this." Peach answered, smiling.

Mario was about to place the ring on her finger but stopped when he realized what Peach had said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He questioned.

Peach sighed, "He talked to me prior. I came here for Luigi."

That's when it dawned on Mario. He had the best brother in the world.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Yes, Mario. You do have the best bro in the world! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
